


Royal....Lavender?

by Trans_Bebop



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Couples Activity, M/M, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Bebop/pseuds/Trans_Bebop
Summary: Anonymous asked: Bopsteady prompt: Rocksteady tries to help Bebop dye his hair but it all goes hilariously wrong.





	Royal....Lavender?

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr : Beboplovesrocksteady  
> send in prompts please

“Man, do you know what you’re doing here? I don’t wanna fuck my ‘hawk.”

Anton sat in front of the mirror of the bathroom, over sized black shirt without his binder and a pair of basketball shorts. His hair had been divided into four small sections, Owen’s little decision.  He looked in the mirror to behind him, where he could see his best friend behind him. He had on the gloves that came in the hair dye kit mixing together the bleach solution to put in his hair before dying it purple.

“I can’t be that hard, eh? I also got the instructions in front of me, it’ll be good man.”

Anton looked back at Owen, eyebrows almost in his hair line, eyes wide scrutinizing him. Owen just looked at him with the same expression.

“I got you my man.”

“You go me?”

Owen just put a hand over his heart, false hurt on his face

“Of course dude. It anything goes wrong, I take all blame my man.”

Anton looked back toward the mirror and gave a silent nod.

“My Man. You got me.”

With that, Owen took the brush and began apply the bleach into his hair.

* * *

 

40 minutes later, Anton walked out from the bathroom after taking a shower to wash out the bleach from his hair. The bleaching processes went by without a hitch and now he stood with a platinum blonde Mohawk/Afro.

“My man! Look at you dude! Halfway there then you got that royal purple ‘fro on your head.”

“I ain’t gonna lie, this turned out great my dude. I don’t see anyway this might fuck up.”

* * *

 

“How did we fuck this up?!”

Another 40 minutes passed and Owen had added in the color into Anton’s hair after letting it sit and Anton taking another shower to wash out the excess, Anton walked out with hair that was two different tones of purple. There was the royal purple it was supposed to end up as and there was a lavender color. The two tones were in uneven in places and looked like someone just melted and poured two different colored purple crayons in his hair.

“My dude! What happened?”

“No clue! It looked so good a first now I look like someone just flowers all up in my hair.”

Owen scratched the side of his face where he could feel his muttonchops starting to grow in. He looked over Anton’s shoulder into the bathroom and saw the bottles and jars of hair product that was more than just shampoo.

“How much product do you use my man?”

“Anything that keeps my ‘fro lookin’ cool as hell, why?”

“That may be the reason you look like a two toned grape. Some of that shit might no go right with the dye and you got this.

Anton just stood there with his mouth open. Owen just walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, holding him close.

“Don’t worry my man, you still look cool as hell.”

Anton just put his face in Owen’s chest. He muffled something unintelligible That sounded close to “My man” and just let Owen pat him on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr : Beboplovesrocksteady  
> send in prompts please


End file.
